Purrfect pet
by Nos482reborn
Summary: Beast Boy finds an orphaned kitten, after the incident with silky he tries to keep it a secret, when Raven accidentily finds out how can he convince her to keep his secret. Rating for Later chapters


-1

Nos482reborn

Disclaimer I do not own teen Titans

As the titans were relaxing a sight more often seen after the capture of the brotherhood of evil Robin was reading the paper with a cup of coffee before him, Star Fire was trying to recreate something that looked like Gelatin mixed with Hormel chili.. And didn't smell half as appetizing, Cyborg was busy playing games and Raven was reading.. But wait we are one titan short.. Where was Beast Boy?

Trying to sneak back to his room carrying a brown box against his chest. "just have to get you to my room." he was trying to be careful so not to wake the occupant of the box.. Climbing up the stairs as they brought him to the right floor but not through the common room as the elevator did he managed to get inside as he let the box down carefully opening it inside circled in a tiny ball about the size of the shape shifter's hand was a small Calico kitten with a black patch of fur almost circular over its right eye. "Now what am I going to name you girl?" first he had to find what to feed her, she was too small yet for solid food, so he would have to feed it milk, and not his own Soy milk but real milk sorting through his closet he found a blanket and wrapped that carefully clearing off his desk so that he had someplace for it to put the little cat until he got back. "don't worry I'll be right back with some dinner." using one finger to pet it between the ears. The others were so busy with what they were doing they never noticed Beast Boy getting down a bowl, and some real milk grabbing an eye dropper out of the bathroom he snuck back into his room just as a weak mewing started. "I know its not as good as your mom's but it's the best I can do right now.." as he filled the eye dropper with milk gently feeding it a drop at a time. He knew when Robin figured out he had snuck a cat into his room he would be in trouble.. But he couldn't just leave her to die.. Unlike the speeding asshole who had run over her poor mother,

he had just been walking down to the video store to rent the latest in a movie series he liked when he heard mewing, now being able to think like an animal at first he wasn't going to investigate as he knew most alley cats would abandon a litter if they smelled a strange scent on them such as human scent.. That was until he turned his head thinking he saw someone he recognized across the street, and saw the car coming it was some stupid yuppie asshole with his top down in a fancy convertible talking on the phone. Rolling his eyes when would people learn.. Then a black cat chose the wrong time to cross carrying a dead bird in its mouth trying to move as fast as he could the speeding car moved faster than he or the poor cat could. Closing his eyes to fight off tears he did something he knew Robin would of definitely disapproved of, he picked up a piece of trash and threw it after the speeding car "Murderer!" he

shook his head when he noticed that the unfortunate cat had obviously been nursing.. He checked to make sure while it was unlikely that the cat would be alive stranger things have happened. Sighing when he made certain it was as he thought he picked it up and placed it into a box turning into a gopher he dug a hole, "it may not be much but It's better than being left in the street." as he buried the box he heard the mewing again he had almost forgot.. Searching around he found a kitten only one its eyes not even open yet..

"you know what little lady, your lucky it was someone as soft hearted as me who found you." he said as the kitten finished feeding for the time being. Suddenly an idea came to him, I know I'll call you Lucky.. Wait you're a girl that's a boy's name.. how about Lucy?" the kitten emitted a sleep purr "I like it too."

That afternoon when he was sure Lucy was deep asleep after being fed he made his way up to the roof shifting into a bird he flew off to a local pet shop, as he asked the man at the counter he guided Beast Boy to an aisle with milk replacement powders, "these are a lot better than cows milk, which is usually too rich for animal's that young, but you'll have to be careful of keeping it from things that might make it sick as their immune system that young is usually boosted from the mother grabbing a book off one of the shelves "this might help too it has all the information you need for taking care of a cat, and even has a chapter about young kittens." the book had one of those Cutesy titles that usually was aimed at women **"your Purrfect friend" ** despite the title he found a lot of information. Laying it down on the counter with the replacement powder the clerk shook his head "hey don't worry about the book, long as it helps."

As he got back in he took a bowl from the kitchen as well as a measuring cup following the directions he mixed up the powder. "Hope you like it girl." as she started to mew again on waking.

End of chapter one Read and Review


End file.
